


Harry's Birthday

by HPfanatic12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanatic12/pseuds/HPfanatic12
Summary: Harry is VERY upset when our favorite Dark Lord forgets his birthday
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Harry's Birthday

It was Harry's birthday. 

The Dursleys didn't get him anything nor did they acknowledge it; but that was alright with him. They never did anything for him anyway. 

Harry was up in his room, sitting on his bed and something through the assortment of cards and gifts he received from his friends. Hagrid sent him a rock cake that would most likely wind up in the garbage (poor Hagrid. Very good friend but horrid cook); a bundle of sweets and a book on Defense Against Dark Curses from Hermione; some homemade fudge and treacle tart from Ron and-oh! 

A lovely note from Minister Fudge! It was a little scrap of paper with  _ Happy Birthday, Potter  _ scribbled on it. They might have been best pals if it wasn't for the whole not-believing-that-Voldemort-was-back-and-trying-to-slander-his-name-thing. That tended to put a damper on things but he was pleased nonetheless. 

He was about finished, preparing to send back some thank you notes when a sudden realization came to mind and his eyes widened. 

There was nothing from Voldemort! 

His eyes flickered through the small pile. Voldemort had ignored his birthday, he couldn't believe it! The  _ audacity _ ! They'd been enemies for years now and always made it a point to remember each other's special day. It was only polite, after all and as Voldemort had said, being an evil maniac didn't mean he had to be  _ that  _ cold. 

Until now. 

Harry whipped out some parchment and a quill, furiously writing. 

_ Dear Tom (you're being mean so I'm not calling you Voldemort)  _

_ How could you forget my birthday? S'nearly midnight and I haven't gotten anything, not even a howler or those poisonous peanuts you tried to kill me with after third year.  _

_ What's happened to us? Are....are you trying to kill some other chosen one and you haven't told me? I thought we were close, Tom. I thought I meant something to you; you know, with the whole soul thing.  _

_ Am I nothing now?  _

_ I didn't forget your birthday. Remember those fake, attachable noses I gave you so you could feel human? Took me ages to find them.  _

_ How dare you.  _

_ Sincerely, a very hurt chosen one  _

Okay, so Voldemort  _ might  _ be a little peeved for Harry ruining his evil plan last school year, with him and Cedric escaping the graveyard and all; but that was no reason not to send Harry a present! 

He sat in the corner of his bed, arms crossed and pouting for a very long time afterwards. 

**a few years later during the battle** 

"This is the end, Harry Potter!" Lord Voldemort said in his cold, low voice. 

"You mean like our friendship?" Harry retorted. "You clearly ended that, Tom, when you forgot my birthday." 

A hint of irritation crossed Voldemort's ugly face. "Oh, will you never let that go?" He hissed. "For the hundredth time, I was  _ busy."  _

"I've been busy too, Tom, but at least I don't forget people's birthdays, hmm," Harry crossed his arms. 

Voldemort growled, whirling around and waving his Death Eaters away. "That's it. War time is over. I've had enough of this!" 

And that was how Harry James Potter won the war. Although he never did fully forgive Voldemort for forgetting. 


End file.
